


impulsive

by watchmyback



Series: sasusaku month [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmyback/pseuds/watchmyback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“besides,” he continued, “the only one who’s really keeping me from running off is you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	impulsive

Sakura had certainly had worse ideas.

"Are you seriously telling me you two little shits are in VEGAS right now?  IS THAT WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"Ino-pig, I love you, but really I gotta go. Poor choices are just waiting to be made."

"IF YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT ME AS YOUR MAID OF HONOR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

Sakura snickered into her phone.  Truthfully, she wasn't even entirely sure how this had worked so well in her favor.  She offhandedly mentioned something about having always wanted to see Vegas to Sasuke one evening.  The bright lights had always seemed so otherworldly and enticing.  Plus, it was impossible to have studied under Tsunade and not be at least slightly acquainted with gambling.  To her surprise, he'd responded with a soft "well, we could always go."  Seeing as Sasuke hated people at large, and a city meant communicating with more than the average three people he spoke to per day, Sakura was floored.  

He was so whipped, and she loved him for it.  

But they weren't coming here to get married.  Probably.

Sasuke collapsed on to the couch beside her as she finished up her phone call, lazily kissing her free wrist to distract her from Ino.  Needless to say, it was almost too easy.  She was off the phone in record time.

"You have me the whole weekend, is that not enough?" She teased, brushing his dark bangs out of his eyes.  His hair was getting long again.

"No," he answered instantly, smirking at her in return.  He quickly turned back to leaving a trail of kisses across her arms.  She smiled fondly down at him.  While she wouldn't give up her career in medicine for anything, lately it'd been difficult to balance it out with her personal life.  She didn't remember the last time she and Sasuke had gone on a proper date.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, healing the world takes time."  Her tone was light, but there was a truth behind her words.   

"I know," he murmured into the sleeve of her dress.  "I missed you, though."

Her heartbeat felt so audible that she was sure he'd notice.  Often, Sakura found that she was the one missing him; nowadays he was sent all over for work, not to mention her teenage years where his absence was a continual ache.  It was nice to be missed.  

But it was also a little shocking.

"You...did?" Sakura hoped her tone was casually inquisitive.  Sasuke paused in his caresses to meet her eyes.  

"Of course."  He seemed entirely confused as to why she'd think otherwise.  So, she still had her own moments of doubt.  She was only human.

But at his confirmation, she practically tackled him with excitement, landing his back flat against the hotel sofa.  Eager to return the favor, she showered him in kisses.  

After a quickly escalating makeout session, Sakura briefly leaned back a bit to catch her breath.  Sasuke slightly squirmed underneath her, poorly attempting to bite back a moan.

"Sakura...let's get married."

She smiled into his shirt, her body shaking slightly.  

"Very funny-"

"I'm serious."

Sakura felt her face go dark red, but could barely process his request.  She gave pause, Ino's teasing suddenly echoing back in her ears. "Here?  In Vegas?" He nodded.  A stunned pause followed.

“Forget it.  Sorry.”  As soon as he spoke the words, Sakura could practically see him closing himself off again.  Though he’d turned his back to her, she carefully wound her arms around him from behind.  He wouldn’t get away so easily.

“Sasuke-kun, you know how much I love you.  It just seems really-”

“No, you’re right.  I was being stupid.”  Sakura huffed in annoyance.  

“Please, it not like I haven’t thought about it.”  His shoulders relaxed a little at that.  “I just need fair warning, is all.  You know I want to be with you.”  When he still didn’t face her, she turned him around herself.  “Getting married in Vegas sort of feels like we’re running away from everyone, though.”  Sasuke made a face.

“And would that really be so bad?”  She laughed, pulling him closer and feeling relief wash over her when he finally held her as well.

“Besides,” he continued, “the only one who’s really keeping me from running off is you.”


End file.
